Guardian of Faith - When A Person Still Believes
by PaigeBlackwood
Summary: Being an assassin isn't an easy job. Especially when you're just a 17 years old orphan and governmental organizations over the world are after you. It can't get worse, right? Wrong. When 'Anna' gets injured in an attempt to escape two assassins sent to kill her, she gets thrown into the fight against Pitch Black. By the way, did I mention that Pitch is behind her parents death?
1. A Past No One would Believe

Darkness is slowly surrounding her. The room she's in is getting warmer and warmer. The young child quickly climbs up the desk and lifts the chair up to put it on the desk. She skillfully climbs onto it and takes the box from above the closet. She quickly climbs down again crams the content into the bag her parents prepared in case something happens. She walks to the window and looks back one more time before she jumps down.

Firefighters catch her in a net under her window and help her to the ambulance. She looks back one more time before the doctors take her away. The sight of a vicious black shadow at the foot of the house causes a tear to fall down in anger. Snow begins to fall and a cold yet soft wind embraces her in a comforting way.

~4 years later~

Many things have happened since that fateful day. After the hospital released me, a man brought me to an orphanage and told me to do a kind of test. After that test came another test and another, until the day that woman took me away from a living hell.

The moment she told me I was going to leave with her was the luckiest thing I heard in months. I thought that she's going to bring me to a heaven on earth. But no, she brought me to the next level of hell; one of endless working, learning and training.

She brought me to a school for high intellectual children with no parents. When she told me my parents were once the best of school, something inside me sparkled. I wanted to reach the same level. No, I wanted to surpass them both. I would make them proud! In grades and friendship.

But, the latter turned out to be harder than I expected. I had always been the outsider in the school. I was different. My IQ was higher than most and my looks didn't help. Long, straight, white hair, blood red eyes and sickly pale skin had always made me stand out. The other children always feared me, called me names. At first, I tied to do my best to get at least one friend. But after a while, it didn't matter to me anymore, what did matter was that I wanted to be the best. It's something that might not always be good. In my case it was bad. Really bad.

The school turned out to be a governance program to train smart and potential children into spies and assassins. That meant waking up 4 o'clock, mandatory warming up, breakfast at 5 o'clock, three classes from 2 hours, lunch, combat training at noon, weapon knowledge at 2 o'clock, secondary skill at 4 o'clock, third skill at 6 o'clock and dinner at 8. Those who were the best of their age, had training in the Cage after dinner.

The Cage is a small arena with all kinds of weapons, booby traps, dangers you can think of (a bit like the Arena in The Hunger Games, it's only a bit smaller and a lot deadlier). Every child goes into the Cage once a year, but the best children – like me – were put inside each night to get the best out of us. We had to fight each other until only one stands. The older kids had an advantage for they are stronger and larger than us. But that doesn't mean they would win. In fact, they always _lost _because they didn't think before they act. They always went after the other strong ones first and didn't see the traps people like me set up, wounding them before they even had the chance to move.

It has been four years now. No one has every defeated me in the Cage and I'm on my first mission as an assassin. I had hoped that this day would never come, I had hoped that they saw that I'm not spy/assassin material and would have let me become what I've been trained to become, next to being an assassin. Now, I wish I've never done my best in those years, never wanted to surpass my parents and never won in the Cage. But, it's too late to hope or wish now. My mission has just ended and I've killed my targets; two men working for an enemy organization and their whole family.

* * *

**AN: Hi people! This is my first attempt on fanfiction and I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	2. Treausures From The Past

Life has been difficult as an assassin. I used to have lessons the whole day long, but after the first mission, I had to skip them more often. Two whole years have gone by now. I've graduated a month after my first kill and I had to study something else, but the missions never stopped. There was no end to the incoming missions. Kill that man at Berlin, 'warn' that woman at Kyoto, infiltrate that institution... I really got sick from it.

That's why I'm here, in Burgess, Texas; in my old home. The boss, the woman who brought me to the institution got me a 'job' as a doctor and bought my old house for me. I've got here for a while now and I have to say that I love it.

It has been a long while since I opened the bag with things I saved during the fire. Back in the school, I had no time to spend on my treasures; the books of my ancestors. To other people, they are just stories noted down. But to me, they are the most important things I have, because the stories and characters are real.

I know they exist; the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Boogeyman, the Sandman, Santa Claus, the Guardian of Faith and the others. None of them are 'just fairytales' to me, I know they are real. I've seen the golden sand that my mother used to tell me about. I've seen the legs under the eggs during Easter. I've seen the tiny, but energetic, colorful fairies flying from house to house, collecting teeth. And I've seen him. One of 'Those' no one believes in, the one who tried to comfort me that day...

I sighed after cleaning the rooms. Winter is coming and the orphanage close by does not have enough place for the kids while housing the homeless adults. I had offered to house some of them. It seems that the orphanage isn't as big as I thought it was; it only houses 30 children.

My last mission has been more than a year ago. I'm glad everything is okay now. No one coming after me, no more killing, spying, hiding etc. I have been working at the same hospital I went into as a ten year old child. The doctors there were surprised to hear from me, just like the neighbors and orphanage.

The doorbell took me out of my thoughts and I hurried to open the door. Alyss, the new caretaker is standing in front of me with 10 children around her. The children all looked very thin and fragile, innocent. The opposite of the children in the school. I led them into the living room and said goodbye to Alyss before I went back to them.

"Well, my name is Anastasia, but you can call me Anna, Anne or Annie if you like.", I said. "There are a few rules in this house." The children looked very scared at that. "One. Always call me by name. Do not call me Miss or Missus, it makes me feel old. Two. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to call me. Three. You have to have fun.", I smiled after saying the last part. "Are there any questions?"

A small girl with black hair and eyes spoke up. "How does it come you have white hair? Is it your real hair color?"

I smiled. I already expected the question. "Yes, it is my real hair color. But the reason it's white I don't know. I do know my mother had almost white hair... Does this answer your question?" The girl nods and I ruffle her hair. "Are there other questions?" The kids shake their heads. "No? Now, who wants to see a tour!"

The children chose their rooms and unpacked their stuff while I went to each room asking each of them if they wanted something. I quickly made a list of it and made a note to get their stuff as soon as possible.

When they were done unpacking, I led them outside, to the backyard and quickly hid myself. The children were a bit frightened, but the moment I hit the oldest with a snowball, their fear turned into shock, which slowly turned into laughs.

We played in the snow for hours until all of us collapsed in the snow with red faces and snow in our hair. I noticed a person flying over us with a sad smile on his face. He's still here... Should I... I shook my head and led them back inside. I told them to get changed into something dry and put the wet clothes in the basket.

When they came back, I had prepared 10 cups of hot chocolate, got some marshmallows, cookies and candies. While they are eating and drinking, I began to prepare a healthy dinner. I'm still a doctor, I can't let them eat only junk food while with me.

I had quickly learned their names (It seems the girl who asked my name is Raven) and what they liked after a few games. They all didn't like vegetables but they loved dinner. So, when I told them most of the things they ate was vegetables, they were surprised. They told me that the veggies they knew, and had before, were hundred times more gross than those they just had.

I was happy to hear all of them still believed in the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and Santa Claus. But, I couldn't help but feel sad for those they don't believe in. When they began to feel tired, I moved things to the living room and told them we'll stay together tonight. I told them the stories of those few believe in. To begin with the story of Fidelia, the Guardian of Faith.

* * *

**AN: Aaaaaaaand stop! That's it for today. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Jack and Anastasia will meet in the next chapter. I'll update weekly on Thursday. Also, the girl in the picture is Anastasia.**** I found a fantastic beta, she checked this chapter so fast. So, thousand times thanks to you, **xXxAnimeBellxXx!**  
**

**Thanks **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for Favoriting and **wenyigo** for following! I'm glad you like my story! **

**Guest 1: Thanks for telling! =) If you're still reading, you'll see that I've already changed it. Thanks again! **

**Guest 2: Well, North and Tooth know what she has done from her memories and well, being Santa Claus himself (She definitely on the Naughty List =P). But you'll see what's going to happen, they'll meet soon. ;) Yes, it was a Pitch himself, her parents believed in him even though they were adults. But the reason for killing them will be revealed in time. =D Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. The Beginning Of Everything

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. There was no moment we were bored. Sometimes I would bake cookies and cakes with the girls while the boys went to play some video games or watch a movie in the living room. Other times, we would build forts from snow, we had snowball fights and made snowmen. During Christmas, I bought them presents from myself, sung Christmas carols with them and told them Christmas stories before I went to sit on the roof, waiting for the golden sand to bring happy dreams.

That night, I saw him again. He was looking at the sand with a sad smile. He didn't notice me, a benefit of being a spy/assassin. He was very down, but I couldn't go to him; one of the kids had a nightmare. 'I wonder what caused it...'

During March, the snow hasn't melted yet, the kids were still staying with me. That day, I noticed someone following me. Even at night, he or she was spying at me. I couldn't do anything yet, they would hurt the kids. I couldn't let them get hurt, I swore that I wouldn't let any of them get hurt or be unhappy like I was.

I remember the day they came to my house. My instincts told me that there was something wrong, most kids would use an opportunity like that to their advantage and go wild. The moment I told them there were rules in the house scared them. It was like Alyss is trying to discipline them like in the school. Of course only a mild version of it, but still...

But, the fear in their eyes when I left them a few seconds in the backyard... It reminded me of little Lizzy. I didn't have any friends in the school because of my looks, but little Lizzy was just eight when she was dropped into the Cage. It was her first time inside. She had only been in the school for a month. I was spying on her the moment she entered. The moment she noticed me... Her fear was clearly visible, I didn't even have to look into her eyes. Her face itself showed all her emotions.

And then... she took a step back and activated my trap, locking her up in a very tight cage full of tarantulas. I didn't mean for her to fall for the trap and I had rushed to her when she activated it, but I was too late and the trap too deep. Piercing screams filled the Cage, the teacher was proud of me and scolded the girl. She was brought to the medical wing to recover. Never in my life have I seen her again...

The day he found out about me being able to see him was the beginning of everything. It was how I got tangled into the magical side of our world and why I had to go into hiding...

It was just a normal, snowy, spring day. The kids had just gone back to the orphanage and I was out getting groceries when I saw a boy was sleighing through the town. The kid landed in snow after nearly getting hit by a car. But, while talking to his friends, a sofa hit him. I had hurried to help him and he, luckily, wasn't hurt. I gave him some candy before he went and glared at the Winter Fairy. He looked a bit shocked; I had pushed him out of the way while I saw other people just walk through him. That moment he knew I could see him, but I ignored him for while, still looking concerned at the boy.

He went away, following the boy, and I went back home, preparing dinner. I had a feeling the person following me was going to do something tonight. And sadly, I was right.

That night, I went to sit on the roof after dinner and was waiting for the golden sand to appear when an arrow was shot. I rolled away and jumped down from the roof with two assassins coming after me. The first one jumped from roof to roof, searching for a spot to shoot me down, while the other went after me with a knife. That moment, I was more than happy that I kept training and that I was still fit.

I took a knife out of a pocket and threw it at the assassin with the bow. He fell down, dead; the knife was embedded between his eyes. I continued to run and went to hide myself when I saw a good spot. I waited a few minutes there and the other assassin was nowhere to be seen. I took another knife out of my pocket and slipped out of the shadows. The assassin then launched himself from a blind spot and stabbed his knife into my stomach. I screamed out from the pain and stabbed my knife into his heart. The man collapsed on me and I pushed him off. I pulled the knife out of my stomach and noticed that Jack Frost was looking at me with concern. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter.^^ The next chapter will be in Jack's pov. My awesome beta, xXxAnimeBellxXx, was really quick with checking this chapter~ Thanks!******

Thanks for following DusksDarkness! I hope you like the story so far.  


**Please review!  
**


	4. Jack's PoV: Guardian! Me!

Jack's PoV

After the unknown creatures disappeared, I heard a someone, not far from me, scream. I rushed to the place were the sound came from and saw the girl that glared at me this morning, pull a knife out of her stomach. I looked around to see a man with a knife in his heart lying not far from her. 'Did she kill him?'

There was no time to think about that, the girl blacked out not long after she pulled out the knife and had lost a lot of blood. I quickly went to her and looked at the wound. 'Wait a minute... She can see me, she didn't walk through me... She believes in me!' I quickly stopped myself from going in on that and scooped the girl up. 'Where in hell can an invisible person bring a wounded person to?'

"Hello mate...", a voice from the shadows said. The figure walks out of the shadow. "Been a long time... Blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

'Oh damn. Not him.' "Bunny! you're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes, but this about something else.", the Easter Bunny said. "Fellas... "

A pair of yetis walked from behind him and threw me, together with the girl, into a sack. "Hey!" I could feel the sack being thrown into something else and I felt a bit nauseous. The sack opens after I land onto something soft and I crawl out of the bag with the girl still in my arms. "Wha..." In front of me are the legendary Guardians.

"Hey, there he is, Jack Frost!", Santa said. Two yetis grabbed me.

"Hey! Put me down! Can't you see I'm holding a wounded person!" The yetis put me down. Santa frowned when he saw her face and nodded to the yetis, one of them took the girl and carried her away.

"I hope the yetis treated you well.", Santa said with a smile to me.

"Oh, yeah, haha.", I said. "I love being shoved in the sack and tossed into a magic portal."

"Ah good, that was my idea.", Santa said. 'Doesn't he understand sarcasm?' "You know Bunny, obviously." He played with his boomerang and only said 'hmm' in response. "Tooth Fairy."

The Tooth Fairy flew to me. "Hello Jack, I heard a lot about you and your teeth!", she said.

"M-My What...?", I backed up a bit but she came closer. 'What the hell!?'

"Open up!", she pulled my mouth open and looked at my teeth. " Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" She gasped and continued to examine them. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" The mini fairies flew closer and fluttered their eyes at me. 'What the hell is just happening here!?' The Tooth Fairy pulled her hands out of my mouth again and pulled herself together. "Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform."

Santa continued to introduce everyone. "And Sandy." I looked next to him and found the Sandman sleeping. "Sandy! Sandy!" Santa elbowed him. "Wake up!" The Sandman bolted awake and smiled to me.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Sandy 'It's easier to call him this, "The Sandman" is really long...' begins to form images above his head in a very fast speed. "That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." I turned to the other Guardians. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together. " I walked a bit around and used my staff to freeze an elf. 'What did I do to get them all together, except for making it snow?' I turned back to the Guardians. "Am I on the naughty list?"

Santa chuckles. "On the naughty list? You hold the record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

I couldn't believe my ears. 'Did he really say that?' "How come?"

Bunny turned to Santa. "Ah, good question."

Santa smiled broadly to me. "How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" 'What!?'

Yeti's lighted torches and elves appear with banners in their hand. Two fairies flew towards me with a necklace of snowflakes and tried to put it on me. I brushed them away, but they still tried. "What are you doing! Get, get that off me!" They didn't hear me because some elves began playing horns and drums.

"This is the best part!" Santa yelled over the music.

A marching band of elves came up and two yeti carry me to a certain spot. Something poked my leg and I looked down to find an elf pointing at my feet and then at a pair of blue shoes two other elves carried in. "Huh?" A yeti handed Santa a big book and he blew dust of it. After he opened it, Sandy and Santa smiled at me and some baby fairies were fawning over me. I slammed my staff down on the floor, causing a blast of wind to put the torches out and freeze a horn playing elf. Everything stopped and they looked at me. "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

Santa burst out laughing with the book still in his hand. He looked at me with a big grin. "Of course you do!" He turned to the elves. "Music!"

The elves started to play music again. 'What the hell does he know!' "No music!", I yelled over the noise. The music quickly faded. One of the elves threw his horn down in frustration and anger and stomped away. Santa looked a bit displeased. "Look, this is all very flattering, but... you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!", Bunny said.

"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do.", said the Tooth Fairy. She flew to me and pointed at an enormous globe behind me. "Each of those lights is a child."

Santa walked to me and continued where the Tooth Fairy stopped. "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." While he was saying that, the Tooth Fairy had put her hands into my mouth and examined my teeth again. "Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

She took her hands, yes hands, not fingers, out of my mouth. "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." 'Uh, thanks?'

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!", Santa said.

"You mean the Boogeyman?", I asked. 'Are they serious?'

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well.", Santa answer while pointing at the globe.

'And they want _me_ to help _them_?' "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!", I exclaimed.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon.", Santa said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard and turned to them. "What?"

"Last night, Jack. He chose you.", Tooth explained. I looked up at the moon. It looked really beautiful...

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny.", Santa said.

'Are they serious!?' "But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?", I said. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense." I turned to leave. 'Why did they even expect me to join them?'

"How is that not offensive?", I heard Bunny say. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

'Excuse me!? What did he just say?' I turned back to them. "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of 'em believe in you.", Bunny said. He leaned a bit closer. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Tooth tried to help. "Bunny! Enough!"

"No, the kangaroo's right.", I said. Tooth looked a bit concerned.

Bunny glared at me. "The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?", I taunted.

Bunny looked even madder "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me.", he answered.

Sandy nudged Santa. "Jack. Walk with me."

Santa led me into an elevator and we went down. "It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing.", I tried to explain.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!", he answered. Santa waltzed between the busy yeti's and counters.

I looked around in awe as I tried to keep up. "Slow down, would you? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look."

Santa frowned. "What do you mean, 'bust in'?"

"Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis.", I answered truthfully. I looked over my shoulder and saw a familiar, angry yeti pounding his fist into his palm. It growled at me. "Oh, hey Phil."

"Keep up, Jack! Keep up!", Santa said while rushing through the factory.

I looked around and saw yeti's building toys and moving some away. The elves were testing some flying toys. I saw a toy heading my way and ducked just in time. "Whoa! I always thought the elves made the toys."

Santa bent down and whispered. "We just let them believe that."

I looked around and saw an elf eating ornaments and another one getting electrocuted by Christmas lighting. Santa smiled to them. "Very nice! Keep up good work!", he yelled. We continued to walk to the other side of the floor and as we passed a yeti putting the finishing touches on a toy robot, Santa wanted it another color. "I don't like it. Paint it red."

As we walked away from the table the yeti made a noise in frustration as he had to repaint hundreds of blue robot toys. I looked around again and noticed the girl looking down in awe. A blushed a little from the amount of clothes she's wearing; the only things covering her torso is a black top covering only her chest and a bit of bandage around her stomach. I looked down again as Santa began to talk again.

"Step it up, everybody."

We reached the other side of the room and entered a room.

* * *

**AN: Dear readers, sorry that I didn't upload the chapter yesterday. School's at the end of the term and we had many tests... At the end of the day I was to tired and fell asleep the moment I got on the couch (well, my sisters told me, I don't remember anything...). This chapter is not proof read yet, the finals are nearing for xXxAnimeBellxXx so I didn't as her. I'm going to upload ch 5 on Sunday to make it up. Thanks for being patient and reading my story. **

**Thanks **xXDOVAHKIINXx** for following!  
**

**DusksDarkness: I'm really happy to hear that! I hope you don't mind me being late...**

**wenyigo: Really? I'll do my best to make them better. To be honest, writing dialogues is one of my weaknesses. I'm glad you like it =)  
**

**Please Review! They are appreciated. =D  
**


	5. Meeting The Easter Bunny

~Flashback/Dream~

I was standing on the roof of a large, one story house on the outskirt of the city San Francisco. My target is just a floor beneath sleeping soundly. I could hear the man snoring as I lowered myself to the backdoor which is next to his bedroom. I had cut of the electricity so the alarm would not be set off. I took a key out of my pocket and unlocked it. I walked inside and headed to the man's office.

The government needed some information from this man and needed really it badly. The man didn't want to hand it over, so they told me to get it for them and eliminate him. I searched through the man's desk and went to the bookshelves. 'Where would someone hide secrets...?' I noticed an envelope hidden behind stacks of loose papers and grabbed it. I opened the envelope and quickly scanned through the content. My eyes widened in realization. I knew this was what the government wanted, but how could it be? It just couldn't be real!

Light flashed onto my face and suddenly I could feel myself falling down. I landed in a dark, one way tunnel and looked up to see the panel close. I took my flashlight out of one of my pockets and began to find my way out. I followed the tunnel and felt for secret passages. The tunnel itself went on and on. I didn't know how long I wandered, but after a long while, I reached a room with a glass ceiling.

I didn't know why, but the moon looked a little red to me. It was warning me about something... I was so concentrated on the moon that I didn't notice someone standing behind me.

"Enjoying the view?", someone with a deep voice said. I didn't move, I could feel I gun poking my back. "Turn around.", the person commanded.

I calmed myself and turned around. My target was leaning on the opposite wall, in front of me is another man, he's pointing his gun at me but I could make out a few knives and another gun. I could see another man walking to me and felt him drag me across the room. He made me stand against a metal pole and cuffed me to it, then tie me to the pole with ropes and chained my feet to the floor for minimal chance of escape.

The men walked back as my target came forward. "A little girl is all they could sent? Hah! As if a child would be able to get what they want!", the man said. "Tell me child, who precisely sent you here?"

This was what I was trained for. Not leaking any useful information, withstand any form of torture they are going to use on me. I slammed my right foot to the pole and destroyed the little device on the tip of it. To a normal person, it should have looked like I'm clumsy and stubbed my foot. I hoped my captors were dumb enough to not know that by destroying the little thing, a distress signal was sent.

"The silence method, huh? I can assure you that you will tell after my boys are done with you.", the man said. He turned to those men and nodded with an evil smile. "Go ahead and have fun. Just keep her alive." The man went through a hidden passage.

One of the men ripped my jacket of and went to prepare something when the other man, the one who had pointed the gun at me, had a device as big as my fist (which is rather small) in his hand. He grinned sadistically and pushed a button on it. Electricity rippled through my body and I screamed out in pain. Electrocuting me was the last thing I expected them to do, when the voltage is too high, it will kill the victim, when the electricity goes too long through the body, the victim will die, when it flows through heart muscle, guess, exactly you die. If the person doesn't die from the shock itself, the person might from infection from the burn wounds.

The shock stopped after a few seconds, yet it felt like it lasted for ages. The other man was done preparing the next thing and he walked around me, stopping two meter behind me. "This will hurt girlie.", he whispers into my ear. The pain on my back was as if a knife is slowly slicing me. The men were grinning more with each whip and I just counted them. My record of whips was 20, but this time it felt even more painful. I kept counting and the pain kept coming. It was when the other man decided that this wasn't working that I felt stings on my back. I turned my head a bit to see what the other man was going to do and saw him holding a pot with white crystals. He threw a handful and the stings came again. 'Salt.', I thought.

The men were starting to get annoyed of me not showing a bit of emotion or making any sound. They stopped throwing salt into my wounds and whipping me. The man who threw the salt took his gun out again and aimed, I didn't precisely see where they were aiming at. Pain shot through my body, I was already exhausted from holding in the pain and didn't have energy over to hold it in. I finally gave in to the torture and shouted out loud. Hot liquid streamed down my leg, staining my pants and the floor. I was tired and had no energy over, the moon was already gone, and an orange glow was visible. I gave up and let myself fall into the welcoming darkness...

~End Flashback/Dream~

The warmth and cold around me was welcoming. I could feel a thick blanket on me and the ice cold air in the room. 'Wait, room?' My eyes shot open and I looked around, slowly taking everything in. I was in a red themed room? with wooden furniture. I looked out of the window. 'Where the hell am I? Abandoned snowy land? Red themed room? Could it be...' I couldn't believe it, could I really be at Santa Claus'? I slowly sat up and pushed the blanket aside. Without the blanket around, I noticed how cold I was feeling and began rubbing my arms to get a little warmer. It was then that I saw what I was wearing.

My torso is only covered by my black bandeau top over my bra and a bit of bandage under it. Luckily I still had my black jeans on and were the pockets attached to my belt. I saw my boots on the floor next to my bed and put them on. 'Time to confirm my suspicion.', I thought. I walked out of the room and turned right, the place the noise came from. I stopped at a rail and looked down. My mouth fell open in awe and wonder. 'I-I... Holy shit! I really am at Santa's workshop...' I slowly looked around and took everything in. Yetis were making, painting and wrapping in toys, some elves were playing or maybe testing the toys and... 'Shouldn't elves be the ones to make toys?'

I was taken out of my thoughts when a hairy hand was placed on my shoulder. On instinct, I elbowed the person behind me, took his arm and twisted it while turning to get behind him. I placed my knee on his back pushing him down. "Mate, let me go!" I frowned and looked at the person. I directly let go as I realized who I was holding and helped him up.

"Sorry, about that. I did in on instinct."

"For a girl you've got a strong grip mate.", the Easter Bunny said.

I shrugged. "I'm not as normal as people would think, Mr Easter Bunny and if you didn't notice yet, yes, I see you and yes, I'm talking to you right now."

"Aren't you to old to believe in me?", he said.

"Age doesn't matter, I believe in everyone and know of all Guardians and Spirits.", I answered.

The Easter Bunny was about to say something else when we saw the Tooth Fairy fly away in high speed and a worried look on her face.

A yeti came and mumbled something I didn't catch, but the Easter Bunny understood.

"Come. We need to get to the others."

* * *

**AN: There will be an update on Thursday, hope you all enjoyed this one. =)**

**Thanks: LovelyDovely for favoriting and following!  
**

**Guest: They are going to meet face-to-face next chapter and she will try to help. Hope you liked this chapter too!  
**

**Reviews are appreciated  
**


	6. Villain In A Dress

As the yeti went away again, the Easter Bunny led us to the others. The Sandman floated to us with panic on his face. Santa Claus and Jack Frost were standing in front of us.

"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

While we ran out, I placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks for saving me back in the alley." He turned to me to smile, but blushed. I remembered what I was wearing and ran back to my room to put on my clothes. It wasn't much, but everything is good, for now.

I saw them standing under my window, so I just jumped out to save time. They didn't notice until I landed next to them.

"What the-!", said Jack.

"Sorry for scaring you.", I gave them a sincere smile.

"Don't worry about that. Frosty could use it, mate.", the Easter Bunny said.

"Ahh, I see you're awake. How are you doing, Miss...?", Santa Claus asked.

I looked at him, the confusion clear on my face. "You don't know who I am?"

"No, I have never met you before and I don't remember bringing you presents.", Santa answered truthfully.

I could see he's confused himself. "Then do you know of the children in the mountains?" Santa, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny looked a bit sad.

Santa nods. "Yes, they are a group of children that even we as Guardians can't reach.", he said sadly. "Could it be, you're one of them?"

"Yes I am.", I answered with a nod.

"Can I ask how old you are?", Santa asked.

I shrugged. "I'm 17."

"You, you are that girl, aren't you?", he asked with sadness in his voice. "You are Fi-"

"I go by Anastasia or Anna now.", I said. "It's a bit safer."

Santa nodded while the others looked like they didn't get what we said. Santa turned to them. "The survivor of that fire." The other Guardians got it, only Jack was still confused.

"I'll explain it later. I believe there are more important things", I said.

Santa nodded. "Right.", he said and turned to the yetis. "Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible."

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." The sleigh came out and Jack finished his sentence in awe. "...sleigh." As the sleigh came out, a reindeer almost knocked Jack over. "Whoa!"

Santa 'or is it North?', began comforting his reindeers. "Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet. "

The reindeers stop moving. "Okay, one ride, but that's it.", Jack said. Santa climbed in after Jack jumped in. "Need some help?", he said to me.

"Nope.", I answered while climbing in.

"Everyone loves the sleigh.", North said happily. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer.", he said.

"Scared?", I asked.

Bunny just glared at me and wanted to say something but is stopped by North. "Ah, get in.", he said while hoisting Bunny into the sleigh. "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!", Bunny said while looking around. The fear was showing itself in his eyes, voice and actions.

North laughed. "That was just expression!" he turned to a yeti. "Are we ready?" The yeti shook his head. "Good! Let's go! Clear!" He cracked the reigns. "Hyah!" The yetis and elves scattered away as the sleigh began to move. Bunny gripped the seat very hard, looking terrified. "Out of the way!", North yelled. "Hyah" We neared the track and I looked around. Jack, Sandy and North are clearly enjoying it, while Bunny is fearing for his life.

"Ohhhhhh no!", Bunny said. "Slow down, slow down!"

The sleigh was going down almost vertically, but North pulls a lever and turned around in his seat. "I hope you like the loopty loops!"

"I hope you like carrots.", Bunny answered nauseously

"Here we go!", North said.

The sleigh reached the bottom of the ramp and shot up into the sky. "WOOO-HOOOOOO!", Jack yelled out. "Woah!"

Jack looked back at the disappearing view of North's workplace. Bunny took a peek from the side, but quickly leaned back. The fear was less now, but still obvious. Jack nudged me mouthed 'watch this' and called to Bunny. Bunny turned to see what Jack wanted to say. Jack was standing at the edge of the sleigh.

"Check out this view – EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!", he screamed as the wind blew him off the sleigh.

I wanted to roll my eyes but decided not to and let Jack have his fun. Bunny gasped in horror and looked over the side, trying to find Jack.

"Awww...you do care.", Jack said.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!", Bunny said. Bunny glared at Jack while he got back in the sleigh.

North turned back to us again. "Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut."

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels.", Bunny muttered.

North takes a snow globe out of his jacket and held it up to his face. "I say, Tooth Palace."

A tiny castle forms in the globe and he throws it in front of the sleigh. A whirlpool of colors appear as the snow globe broke. North flew us right into it and I had the feeling that my dinner wanted to come out again. When we got out of the whirlpool, a black streak passed us in high speed.

"What!?", North yelled.

I could hear the sound of things nearing us with a high velocity. I looked around and noticed black, horse-like creatures made of sand, chasing after a tiny tooth fairies. The feeling the black horses gave me felt familiar, but with a difference... I steadied myself when I felt the sleigh veer sharply but kept my eyes on the black creatures.

"What are they!?", North asked no one in particular.

Santa and Bunny just ducked out of the way while I tried to remember where I saw or felt them. I could hear Jack and the others talking and doing something else, but I was too concentrated to see what's happening. I stopped thinking when I a few fairies hid between my hair and a black horse was coming at me at full speed. Just as it was about to hit me, I whipped out a knife and slashed it in half. The fairies, thinking it was safe again, flew out of my hair, but got taken by another black horse. I gritted my teeth in anger; I couldn't do anything when they were too far from me. The fairies were all taken now, my eyes followed the horses and turned as the all passed us, heading to the Tooth Palace.

I was still too focused on the horses to notice North handing the reins to Jack. As the sleigh got close enough to the building, I jumped out and took my special weapon out of a secret pocket in my jacket. Bunny yelled after me but I was busy with my weapon. It was a metal rectangular box with a hidden button. I pressed on the button and it expanded to a small bow.

Throwing knives were my best weapons, but they couldn't reach the farthest targets. The head of the School had this one especially made for me so it would be able to fire my knives. Of course, I wouldn't use my throwing knives, but I had enough smaller, but deadlier knives hidden. I reached into one of the belt pockets and drew out three knives. I carefully placed the knives and fired them one after one. The furthest horses fell down into a heap of black sand and I continued to fire. When the sleigh stopped on a platform, I skilfully leaped to them and walked to the Tooth Fairy.

The Tooth Fairy looked like a bigger version of the little ones and like the drawing my mother made in the Book. The vibrant colors of her feathers made me think of the oil painting mother had in the house. It's one of the things I lost during the fire and would never be able to retrieve.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." , she said. A little fairy flew out of Jack's hoodie to her. "Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

A voice started to talk out of nowhere. "I have to say, this is very, very exciting." I rolled my eyes. 'Oh right, a voice suddenly start to speak about how exciting this situation is, you got turned on from...?' I wanted to say it out loud but decided to keep quiet and kill the person when I get the chance. I stepped away from them and stepped a bit back into the shadows, blending perfectly with them. The Guardians looked up and my eyes followed them to a man with ember eyes. 'Great. The villain is a dress wearing with no eyebrows. What kind of shit did I ended up in? Is this a joke or something?', I thought. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck.", he continued. 'Really? Then why not squeal as a fan girl, run to touch them and ask for their autograph?' "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" 'Yep, plus another Spirit and a teenage assassin.'

The Tooth Fairy flies towards him", but he's already gone. "Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!", she angrily said. 'Pitch? The Boogeyman? Seriously?! This is NOT how I thought he would look like...'

"Or what?", he asked. The Tooth Fairy and the other Guardians followed his voice. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?", North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in. ", the voice answered. Pitch appeared again, but I could see him stare at Jack, who looked like he knew what Pitch meant. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong.", Bunny said. I grinned from my spot.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!", Pitch retorted.

Pitch disappeared in the shadows again. "Hang on, is that... Jack Frost?", he asked. Pitch laughed and continued. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not.", Jack answered.

"Oh good.", Pitch said. Jack turned and Pitch was standing not far from me now. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now."

"Bastard of an asshole.", I said and threw a knife. I aimed for his face instead of a vital spot to scare him away.

Pitch dodged the knife but didn't prepare for another one aimed at where he now stood. Blood dripped of his left cheek. "Oh? You even brought a human with you? I admit, a _very_ interesting one, but still human."

I gave him the finger and threw one of the almost invisible thin, poisoned needles I had. It had hit him without him noticing. 'Now hoping it works on Immortal Spirits...', I thought with a frown.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!", Bunny shouted.

Bunny went after him, but he disappeared and appeared. The Tooth Fairy took one of Bunny's boomerangs and threw it, while flying after him. A black horse appeared to protect him.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy.", Pitch said to the horse. A wisp of black sand forms in his hand. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." As he realized the fear of the Guardians, he continued to taunt them. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!", Bunny said with a snort.

"Oh, the Dark Ages.", Pitch said with a smile. He looked like he was having a flashback. "Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!' Well that's all about to change. Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?", Jack asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child...", Pitch answered.

"What's going on?", Jack asked.

The Tooth Fairy looked really desperate. "They, they don't believe in me anymore."

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian – but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect – wonder, hopes and dreams – it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducked out of the way as they flew around the chamber. Pitch then jumped onto the back of the Nightmare down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dove after him, followed by Jack. Bunny grabbed a set of egg bombs and launched them at Pitch, exploding seconds before Pitch hit the ground and disappeared.

It was then I realized how messed up this all was. If all children stopped believing, Fidelia would disappear too. 'No, I need to stop him!' The determination in my heart was set, there was no way I was going to back down now. I WILL stop that guy, even if I had to give up my life...

* * *

**AN: Here is chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed it! =)**

**Thanks DusksDarkness for favoriting! Thanks T1nyDanc3r for following and favoriting! =D  
**

**Please Review! ^^  
**


	7. Flashes Of The Past

The Tooth Fairy was sitting on the ground with an empty container in her hand. She was looking down. Jack walked up to her and crouched down next to her. A mini Fairy was sitting on a broken container. North and Bunny are a bit behind them and I am sitting on a high branch of the tree.

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch.", Bunny said to North.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay.", North said while clenching his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, about the fairies.", Jack told the Tooth Fairy.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight.", the Tooth Fairy said looking down.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?", Jack asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them.", I answered for the Tooth Fairy. I jumped of the tree and walked to the pond. I sat down with my back to them.

"What do you mean?", Jack asked.

The Tooth Fairy led him to the pond and I saw how the water froze under his feet. "That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." She pointed to the painting on the wall. "My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember

what's important, we help them." Jack looked up and admired the picture. "We had everyone's here. Yours and Fi – Anna's too."

"Our memories?", Jack asked. He looked at me with the corners of his eyes.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost. And before the fire in her parents house, before her mother died.", the Tooth Fairy answered.

I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. Without the Tooth Fairies I would have forgotten her. I tried to think back about the days before the fire, but I could only remember her voice reading the stories to me. I tried to push harder and harder, but nothing but an enormous headache.

As the headache slowly ebbed away, I saw images flashing through my head. An underwater palace with two children playing. A boy and a girl with bluish white hair. The images changed. An army of Nightmares destroyed the place killing the boy. The girl went up, to the shore and her blue-white hair changed into a sandy brown. The girl was saved and taken away. They changed again. A baby was born with blood red eyes. The girl, now a woman, held the baby together with a man with the same color eyes. The images changed. The woman was in her bed. A dark hand, made of shadows, was pressed on her mouth and nose. The woman died. Another change. Out of the dead woman's body came a similar looking woman, but she had a pair of wings on her back and she wore a blue off shoulder dress. Flash. The woman fled but the shadow followed, she was locked away in an orb. The image changed again, The shadow turned into a man with ember eyes. Flash. In a blink of the eye was the house on fire. Flash, everything turned white and her mind emptied. 'Just what was that...'

"–na! Anna!", different voices said.

I opened my eyes and saw the Guardians and Jack surrounding me. They all looked very worried.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Anna, you were glowing a moment ago and you're crying...", North said.

I put my hand on my face and felt the tears. I quickly wiped them away and put my emotionless mask on. 'I can't have them worry about me when there the children are in danger.', I thought.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. What were you saying?", I asked. I knew it looked fake but it was the best for now.

"We are going to collect the teeth ourselves. Wanna help us?", Bunny asked.

I nodded. "I'm in too." 'Now I just hope they won't find me...'

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is short. This one is just a filler. The next chapter will be a bit different from the movie. If you want to see the picture of the girl/ woman see the link on my profile. =)  
**

**Thanks Fey Beauty and Dragonbird23 for following! Thanks Himeko14X for favoriting and following!  
**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism is appreciated!**


	8. The Beginning Of A Friendschip

Using North's sleigh and a snow globe, we reached Shanghai in a matter of time. It was nice to be in Asia without having to kill someone. Everything is quite different and I loved the change. After North parked the sleigh, everyone split up and began collecting the teeth. He gave me 2 snow globes just in case. I hoped I wouldn't have to use them.

As I ran across a roof, North dashed out of a chimney, just in front of me, earning him a punch in the stomach. "Quickly! Quickly!", North said laughingly after getting over the pain.

"Here we go, here we go...", Bunny said while runny over another roof.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!", Jack called out.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point – because you won't be able to keep up anyway.", Bunny retailed.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?", Jack asked.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate.", Bunny answered.

I sprung from the roof to the roof they were at and rested against the chimney. I had a grin on my face. 'North is going to win for sure... I'm not even going to try.' Just then, a bang came out of the chimney I leaned against. In shock I drew a knife and held it against the person before I saw who it was.

"A race? Is it a race?", North said while eying my knife carefully. "Please remove that knife Anna."

I growled and put it away. 'Why do they always try to scare me?!'

North went back into the chimney and came out of another one. "This is going to be..." He did it again. "EPIC!"

Tooth 'This is _way_ easier to say/think than "the Tooth Fairy"' darted over and spoke very fast. "Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!" Overwhelmed by all the teeth, she didn't pay attention and–

"Ow!", Tooth exclaimed. She peeled herself off the billboard and Jack went to help her, I couldn't hear what they said, they were too far from me. My mobile phone went off and I took it out of my jacket.

ID: Unknown

Number: 06-...

A,

DaR. Lok: As – Ch. Shhi.

Locgov det you. GROT

to HidH18945-13

Gdlck

Arc.

I cursed after I read the message. 'Delete after Read. Location: Asia – China, Shanghai. The local government detected you. Get Rid Of Them. Go to Hiding House 18945. Good Luck. Archaelye.'

I looked at them and sighed. I had to go, there was only one way to get rid of them and I had to do it. I quickly deleted the message and put my mobile back in my jacket.

I jumped from roof to roof to the safe house and sneaked inside. My knives were ready to use. I took a deep breath and entered room 13, the one Archaelye ordered. I was held at gunpoint by about thirty men wearing Kevlar and some metal suit. I had nowhere to escape to and held my hand up. I put my knives on the ground on command and two men picked them up. The one on the left cut accidentally himself and dropped down. Dead. A smirk crept up my face. The man was a newbie, he didn't even notice the poison on the blade. My smirk fell when one of them called their boss and told the person that 'that woman' was right.

'Damn you, Archaelye!', I thought. 'Of course. The only person I trusted, the boss of the School, sold me out.'

The group of Asian men cuffed my hands and took me away. I had to do something, but I couldn't. They pushed me out of the building and I saw the sleigh flying over us. 'Shit. They forgot me...' I was pushed into a black van by the men and they injected something into me, causing me to black out.

I woke up in a bad lighted room with no windows. I was placed on an uncomfortable bed, but luckily still had the snow globes; all my weapons were taken. I carefully inspected the room and noticed the camera. Not long after, the door to the room opened and a few men came in. One of the men was wearing an expensive suit and had a platinum watch on his wrist. They tried to get the information I found on a certain mission, but I refused to talk. The man in the suit nodded to his men and they took me to another room. It reminded me of the secret room in San Francisco, where I found the information.

I was cuffed to a chair and they injected something else into me. The pain of it was almost unbearable. It felt like my insides were ripped apart. I spat out blood when the effect of the drug was almost gone and tried to choke myself.

I couldn't tell anyone what I saw, if they knew, they would immediately kill me. Instead, I went for the most logical thing I could think of; kill them before I was too exhausted. On my way to the room I already saw a dumb newbie playing with my bow and other weapons, trying to figure them out. I also saw one of them being carried away. 'Must have touched one of the poisoned ones. They won't be able to cure him.' Even though it was a thought I shouldn't have had, it made me wanting to laugh out and ridicule them. Praise them for finding the dumbest staff they could find. The memory had given me new hope and I would use it fully.

After days of mental and physical torture, I was put back into my room. 'Hmph, those idiots! I'm sure Archaelye had told them everything she knew about my endurance, yet they try to break me using ways that never really hurt; except for that damn drug they used.'

Still standing in front of the door, I walked over to the camera and punched it in. I took off my midnight blue tank top and dropped it on the bed. I ripped the clean looking sheets apart and bound my wounds. I heard someone stomping towards the room and quickly put my clothes back on. I walked to the door and prepared for the person to open it. The man threw the door open and fell unconscious on the ground after I pressed a certain pressure point. I slipped out of the room and carefully climbed into the vent. I had remembered every detail of the building and soon found myself above a newbie playing with my stuff. I dropped out of the vent and landed on the guy. He tried to get help but I knocked him out before he could do anything.

I quickly put my belt with weapons on their rightful place and took my bow. I tested it for a second and smiled as it worked as it was supposed to be. I saw a map of the place from the corners of my eyes and walked to it. After a quick examination, I knew how to get out.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a man came in. The man threw a knife, which scratched my arm, and shouted that people had to move their ass to the room. I took one of my knives out and threw it. It etched itself between his eyes and the man fell down. I walked to the wall behind me and took a look at the knife the man threw. 'Shit! How didn't I notice it was poisoned?'

I quickly grabbed a snow globe. "Bring me to Jack.", I whispered to it while beginning to feel a bit dizzy. North's workplace appeared and I threw the globe. A portal materialized and I quickly ran into it. The portal closed behind me and I fell down on the ground in front of Jack as my legs gave out.

Shocked of me appearing out of nothing, Jack jumped up. "What th– " The moment he found me he helped me up, but I almost fell down again. Jack scooped me up as my legs had no strength to stand anymore. "Anna? What happened? Where were you? We couldn't find you yesterday, even Sand–"

Concern was very clear in his eyes, but I had to stop his endless questions. So I put my hand on his mouth to stop him. "Jack, help me find North, I need an antidote or I'll die within a few minutes."

He quickly nodded and carried me to North. North called Phil and he found the antidote I needed just in time. They put me in a room and I told them about the message and the kidnapping, leaving out the details of the torture.

"Why were they after you, mate?", Bunny asked.

I sighed and turned to the window. I didn't want to relive the torture but it was better if they knew. "About a year ago, I worked for a special governmental organization. I got there after getting out of the training, as I told you before, I was one of the children in the mountains, though I was the outcast among them. I had nobody because of my looks. Anyway, we are all orphaned children with a high intelligence who are trained to become spies or assassins. We were often tested and the best had an even more hard training. I, even when I was 10 years old, was the best of them and had my first mission after four years of being rigorous emotional, mental and physical strengthened, the sent me out.

I hated the job and refused to do it, but I had no choice. It was doing the job or being killed. As a 14 year old, I had many things I wanted to do and chose to do it. It was the worst choice of my life and I now have to live with the consequences.

After the job, I got more and more missions. Spying on people, gathering information, stealing prototypes or blueprints, killing people, there was no end to the missions. That was, until I got the mission that got me into this sh–. Sorry, mess. I had to get something back for them and kill the person who had it.

I went in, prepared for everything, but the thing I had to get... It was a plan of the government, they had made deals with a few other countries and were going to make a virus that targets a group of people. The virus is based on the DNA of different races. They found a way to make and isolate a toxin that destroys only certain parts of the DNA-structure and put it into the virus. I found out about everything and know a way to destroy it. That's why they want me, they want to recreate the virus and cure so they can threaten races and sell the cure for ridiculous high prices.

But, when I was ready to go, I got caught and was tortured for a very long time. It took my boss 1-2 months to find and get a team to rescue me. I went to a psychiatrist for months and took medicine to rid myself of the nightmares I had.

Even though I had to do all that, the only thing good I got out of it is my high endurance. Of course, I still have weak spots, but there are only few. That's why I was able to get out of the kidnapping so soon."

Bunny and North looked angry, I could see it wasn't directed at me, but it's still quite scary... Tooth started crying in the middle of the story and was now wiping her face. And Jack... he looked angry too, but there were more things I saw. Hatred –towards the people who did those things to me–, understanding –for being alone almost my whole life– and fear –scared of everyone dying of this new virus–.

I looked around when I counted one less than I should. "Where is the Sandman? Why isn't he here?"

They looked at each other and I saw them sadden. "Anna, Sandy he – he was defeated by Pitch. He doesn't exist anymore.", North answered.

Tooth told me everything since I was gone. My eyes widen in shock. 'No! It can't be true!' I looked them in their eyes and saw no hint of lies. Not being able to stand it, I got up and strapped all my weapons on and got back. "I can't stand not doing nothing. We have to do something about it!" They nodded and got out of the room to the globe. The lights on the globe were going out in an alarming rate.

"Look how fast they're going out.", Tooth said.

Jack looked like he got it. "It's fear. He's tipped the balance."

Bunny, while twirling his boomerang, tried to cheer us up. "Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!"

North motioned us to follow him and I walked with them at the end.

"Hey.", Jack said from my right.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling, Anna. You look pretty banged up.", he asked. His concern for me was touching.

I shrugged. "Rather well. The torture this time was pretty mild compared to the one years back."

Jack nodded. "I wanted to ask how you can see me, you know, me being the invisible Jack Frost who no one believes in..."

I gave him a small smile. "My mother used to tell me stories about the Guardians and other Immortal Spirits. They were written down in big old books from the Dark Ages. Yours was in one too and to be honest, you and another Forgotten Spirit were my favorites."

Jack looked shocked but also very happy. "Are you serious? I mean, why me? Why was I one of your favorites?"

I looked down. "I felt with you. As a young child, I didn't have a friend. It was like I was invisible and if they noticed me, they were bullying me. But the thing that I really loved is that even though no one saw you, you were never mad at anyone and brought fun and happiness." I looked up and I felt a smile form on my face. "And if I remember correctly, you made it snow when my parents' house was on fire."

Jack thought about the last thing I said. "Wait, you are that girl who jumped out of the window with an enormous bag!" I smiled as he remembered me and nodded. "I knew your mother, she was always staring at nothing and sometimes at the places I was... Wait a minute, she saw me! Just like you!" He looked really astonished and laughed. "To think that I wasn't invisible all the time... You know, you've made my day better. Thanks Anna."

I smiled. "You don't need to thank me Jack. It's the least I could do." I could see a bit of sadness and guilt in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You did everything you could. Sandman would be proud of you."

Jack sighed. "I know, North told me too, but I still feel like I should have protected him..."

I looked at the others. Bunny was rushing to get to his place and start while Tooth looked concerned. I couldn't see North's face, but his form told me that he was taking it hard too. "Jack, I know how you feel." Jack wanted to say something. "No let me finish. When I was in the school in the mountains, we were put into an arena called The Cage. It's basically a place where we were dumped in until only one stands. Once, a new girl was put in, her name was Lizzy and was only eight years old. She entered the cage from my part and when she noticed me, she took a step back, scared that I would do something to her. By stepping back, she not knowingly activated a trap I had set. She fell into a very deep hole full of tarantulas. I couldn't get her out and could only watch as trainers had to get her out...

I still feel guilty about it, Jack. If I didn't the hole that deep, if I hadn't shown myself, Lizzy wouldn't have fallen into that hole. She wouldn't have been scolded by the trainers for being careless, she wouldn't have been declared unsuitable and wouldn't have been taken out. She would still be alive..."

Jack was shocked of what he just heard, but I could see a hint of understanding. "Anna, you didn't know the girl would fall into it and you just couldn't reach her. You were still young, yes you made a mistake. However, you do feel it shouldn't. You should be kinder to yourself. You've had a tough life."

I gave him a small smile. "The same could be said about you, Jack. You've always thought to be alone, with no one ever noticing you. Now, you're suddenly approached by the Guardians to join and help them. It must have been a big change. And about Sandman, you and the others were too far from him. Pitch is just a sneaky bastard, shooting that arrow." I put his shoulder again. "You told me not to be hard on myself, yet you are doing the same. Don't be hard on yourself too, Jack."

He gave me a small smile and punched me softly on my arm. I smiled back at him. It was then that I knew there would be a wonderful friendship between us.

* * *

**AN: Pfft... short vacation here, so here is an extra update =D This story is officially over 10.000 words! Thanks Everyone for reading, because we're now at 876 views! X3 I'm sooo happy~!  
**

**Thanks Iris Darkflower for favoriting!  
**

**T1nyDanc3r: Yes, she is a bit different from the most OCs. She is not a full human as you've seen in the previous chapter and it's an important detail later on. I'm glad you like it. I've just began to read your story and I'm already in love with it. =) You can expect a review or two soon. ^_^**

**Please review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!  
**

**See you all again on Thursday!  
**


	9. Helping Easter On Its Way

North led us through a wooden door into an elevator. The elevator stops a floor down, in the factory I saw the first time I was here.

"Bunny is right.", North begins. "As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!"

Bunny's mouth fell open in shock. "Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" He looked at us but Jack and I turn to each other and act if we were busy and didn't hear anything they said. Bunny turned to Tooth who was busy with the mini fairy. He sighed and turned back. I giggled and Jack gave me a thumb up.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!", North said. I grinned excitingly. 'I love the sleigh!'

"Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules. Buckle up.", Bunny said. He tapped his foot a few times and a hole opened under us.

"Shostakovich!", North yelled as we plummeted inside.

I fell down on my butt and slid through the tunnel. An arm pulled me up and held me up as I felt cold radiating. I looked to my right and saw Jack laughing loudly and enjoying the ride. He made a path of ice to make it easier to slide. I noticed light forming in the distance and prepared for the tunnel to just stop somewhere.

And how right I was...

Bunny landed good and well, but North, his yetis and elves just fell and landed on each other. Tooth was flying thus had no problem landing. I, unlike Tooth or Bunny, was sliding very hard and was going to crash on top of North if I didn't do something. I pulled Jack's arm away and did a somersault to the left and landed on my feet without a problem. Two elves held up boards with a ten on it and one held one with a 9.5. Jack and Bunny just rolled their eyes. I stuck out my tongue and went to help North and his yetis up.

North chuckled once he was up. "'Buckle up.' Is very funny."

"Welcome to the Warren–" Bunny stopped talking and stood straight. He turned around, listened and sniffed; as if there was something. "Something's up."

I put my hands at my pockets and prepared to throw a knife if it was a threat. A group of eggs came out of the tunnel and footsteps became louder. Bunny took his boomerang, North drew his swords and Jack gripped his staff tighter. 'Damn, they are slow, only going to their weapons when the footsteps are like those of elephants. The moment you think shit is coming your way, you should already be prepared to attack. Not wait until you're too deep in the shit.'

"Ahhhh!" Bunny charged at the tunnel and the others follow, I stayed where I stood and waited. The Guardians and Jack quickly stopped as they saw a blond, little girl come out of the tunnel. I snorted. 'That's it? Seriously, Bunny needs to take the shit out of his ears.'

Jack seemed to recognize the girl. "Sophie?"

Everyone withdrew their weapons looking embarrassed.

"Elf, elf, elf!", Sophie said while running after one of them.

"What is she doing here!?", shouted Bunny.

North looked inside his jacket pocket and looked embarrassed. "Ah, snow globe."

I snickered and shook my head. 'If I made those kinds mistakes during a mission, I would be dead by now.'

"Crikey! Somebody do something!", Bunny said as he's starting to get annoyed.

Jack held his hands up. "Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?"

Sophie dragged an elf by its bell and giggled. Tooth turned to Bunny with confidence. "Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan." She flew up to the little troublemaker. "It's okay little one."

Sophie stared in awe. "Pretty!"

"Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is." Tooth took something out of– 'Where the hell does she takes it out from?!' and showed it to Sophie. "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them."

Sophie screamed and ran away, she hid herself behind me. I laughed at Tooth and wanted to say something but Jack beat me to it. "Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

I knelt in front of Sophie. "Hey little girl, I'm Anna. Wanna see something?" She nodded a bit scared and I took a coin out of my pocket and put it in my left hand. "See this coin?" Sophie nodded. I made a fist around the coin and told her to blow on fist. I slowly opened it and showed it was gone. She laughed in response. "Wait, I'm not done yet!" I showed her my right hand and made a fist with it. She put her hand on it on command and opened my fist. She laughed when she saw the coin in the hand.

Jack's PoV (Short)

"Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?", I asked. My eyes followed Sophie to Anna and saw I her kneel down.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time...", North looked very embarrassed, more than the moment he found out he missed a snow globe. "...for children."

I nudged my head to Anna and they turned to her. They looked in awe as Sophie was clapping and laughing loudly from a trick Anna was showing her. Anna said something to Sophie and her hand went to Sophie's ear. She pulled out a coin from Sophie's ear and got a loud laugh in response. Anna put a finger in front of Sophie and took a handkerchief out of her jacket. She used it to cover her hand with the coin and told Sophie to count to three. At three she swished the hand and let the handkerchief fall on the ground. She took Sophie's hand and put something inside. Sophie's eyes widened and held the item in front of her. It was a silver necklace with a clear blue teardrop shaped crystal and a feathered wing-shaped pendant at the end. Anna put it on for Sophie and Sophie hugged her. Anna was a bit shocked but hugged back in a second.

"That makes no sense North. Anna is what people would call a cold-blooded, heartless assassin, yet she knows how to make them happy...", I said.

"I heard that Jack!" Anna said while standing up and patted Sophie on her head. "I'm not that of a cold-blooded assassin as everybody think I am."

Sophie ran around and scared the tiny eggs under a stone statue. I blew a snowflake to Sophie and walked to her. "I know Anna." I turned to the Guardians. "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then...we're in worse shape than I thought."

"Jack is right.", Anna said. Her face was hard and serious, just like that moment after she cried. 'It feels fake, like she's hiding what she's really feeling.' She pointed to Bunny and winked. I got what she meant and commanded the wind to blow the snowflake into Bunny's face. Bunny immediately relaxed and a smile formed on his face. Anna walked up to me and grinned.

It felt like she was sad. "Listen, Anna. I didn't mean it when I said you're heart–"

Anna put her hand over my mouth and gave me a small smile. "I know you didn't mean it, your eyes showed it when I told you my occupation. You don't need to apologize." She removed her hand.

"Then why does it feel like you're sad.", I blurted out.

She looked shocked when I said it, but it was gone in a flash. Instead, she smirked at me. "That, is something you have to find out yourself."

With that, she walked away and followed Bunny who showed Sophie around in the Warren.

Anna stopped halfway and turned around. "Are you coming, Snowball?", she said with a mischievous smirk.

'I really don't get her...'

Anna's PoV

Jack was clearly confused, but he smiled and flew to me. He didn't stop and continued to fly to Bunny. "Race you!"

I smiled and ran to him. When close enough I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me. By doing that, I reached Bunny a second faster than him.

"Hey, that's not fair!", he said.

"You had a head start Snowball." I said after sticking out my tongue. "And you flew, you can control wind without any effort."

He stuck his tongue out too and we turned around.

"Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs.", North said.

I was still looking at them in awe. "Uh, how much time do we have?"

I looked on my watch. "We have one day time. We need to hurry to finish all of them."

I walked around and looked if there was anything I could help with and sat down next to a painting yeti. I asked for a paintbrush and he handed me a package with paintbrushes in different sizes. I grinned at him and started to paint eggs. I didn't notice know what the others were doing until Bunny hopped across us.

"Too Christmas-y, mate, paint 'em blue.", he said.

The yeti threw his arms up in defeat and I looked up. He had already painted hundreds of them and had to paint every one again, not a thing I would want to do...

Bunny then noticed me and hopped back. He stopped in front of me and took an egg. "Those are quite cute, mate. Didn't know you had it in you."

I grinned. "There's a lot you guys don't know about me. Me being good with kids is one and knowing many things to keep them happy is another one." I shrugged as Bunny raised an eyebrow. "I've taken in orphans in my house during this winter. I, myself, am a kid inside Bunny, I know how they think. They trusted me to take good care of them; I've been working as a local doctor in Burgess the last few months."

Bunny patted my head and smiled. He then went to check the others. I continued to paint the eggs and got a new design in my head, I quickly painted it and told it to go to Bunny. The egg hid in the grass close to Bunny and when he said something, Sophie picked it up. I smiled and it looked like Bunny had seen where the egg came from, because he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and continued to work on the design I was painting before Bunny came.

As the sun was beginning to go under, I finished the last egg and took it with me to where Bunny and Jack were sitting. Tooth and I arrived at the same time and we smiled at each other.

"Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out.", Bunny said with a soft face.

"I love her!", Tooth whispered. They looked up and turned to Jack. "I think it's time to get her home."

Bunny handed Sophie to Tooth. "How about I take her home?", Jack said.

"Jack, no! Pitch is–", Bunny said.

"–no match for this.", Jack finished.

"Which is why we need you here, with us.", Bunny said. He truly wanted Jack to stay.

"Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny.", Jack said. They nodded and handed Sophie to him.

"Jack, can I come with you? I need to get something from my house. It's a few houses from theirs.", I asked. Jack looked concerned and wanted to say something. "You can follow me to my house first and then drop Sophie off if you're afraid something will happen to me." He sighed, followed by a nod.

* * *

**AN: Woo~! Another extra update! I have nothing, but really nothing to do these two days, so I decided to work on this and an original story I've been trying to write. And you guys are serious amazing! We are at 1073 views now! =D**

**To T1nyDanc3r: Thanks for reviewing, I haven't read the next chapter yet, but I'm going to read it after I've uploaded this, so when you're reading this, I already would have read it. =)  
**

**Please review, I know you are out there and I am watching you~ *w* -insert evil laugh-  
**


	10. Bringing An End To The School

There were no magical beings close to my house, so Jack flew us. To be honest, the first time I was lifted up by the wind, I kind of freaked out. I didn't show it to Jack of course, he would only tease me about it. After a while, I somehow got used to it and I could follow him without screaming I my mind. I quite enjoyed flying at the end, mini fairy even helped me do some simple tricks in the air. We got to my house very soon and I saw people in the house. I and warned Jack to stay outside until I gave a sign and broke into the house using the second window on the second floor, the one of my room. I was sure they didn't know about the weapons I had installed. I quickly activated the device in my watch and climbed into the room.

"Hello A, what nice of you to drop in.", a familiar voice said.

I kept my hands behind my back, ready to activate the weapons. "Archaelye, you better come out now or I won't be so nice when I find you and the other 66 assassins."

A woman with cerulean blue eyes and chestnut brown hair came out of the shadows. About 15 people followed her with their guns and bows out. "You know A, if you didn't read the file and wasn't as smart as you are, you would still be the best assassin we've ever had. Much better than your parents ever were..."

I smirked. "I know I'm good, Archaelye. Good enough to take your job over. That's why you went after me, isn't it? I just sorry to have to kill every one of you. I remember a few of you from Dalycian, though I know you just saw me as a freak..."

Archaelye laughed. "How do you plan on killing 66 highly trained assassins on your own?"

I smiled. "Simple Archaelye, watch." I showed her my watch and pushed a button. Out of nowhere red dots were on all of them and some on places I hadn't seen yet. "This device I invented years ago, scans the room for different temperatures in the room. The room itself should be around -3º Celsius with the snow outside. The average temperature of a human is 37º Celsius. Since we are a higher temperature, we get targeted. However, the only way to prevent it, is to wear this watch." I grinned at them. "Goodbye." I pushed the button for sedative and they were shot at them.

Before Archaelye was out, she said one last thing. "You know, I lied about your parents. They never went to Dalycian."

I heard them fall down but wasn't sure if all of them were down and took a knife out. I quickly went through all the rooms and counted them: Derek, Levy, Jake, Terrance, Simon, Oliver, Hayden, Raven, Lisa, Vera, Jason; **Sector K**. Jonathan, Kaito, Luna, Valerie, Enrique, Brandon, Joseph, Taehyun, Trish, Cain, Tiernan; **Sector B**. Louis, Rain, Caitlin, Elisabeth, Avelyn, Finn, Gerard, Paige, Kate, Lindsay, Belize; **Sector X**. Miyu, Miya, Patrick, Melanie, James, Andrew, Nora, Lucas, Maverick, Shin, Norman; **Sector T**. Natalie, Helen, Dirk, Chris, Lorry, Ren, Stephen, Lauren, Rick, Mark, Nathan; **Sector Z**. Max, John, Wendy, Sandra, Kyle, Marcus, Scott, Taylor, Silvia, Damion, Zachery; **Sector S**. There were precisely 66 people.

I gathered them and bound them in comfortable positions. I went back to my room and took a duffel bag out. The books were already inside, all I needed to do was to get some clothes and to leave. I quickly gathered everything and gave Jack a sigh to come in.

Jack flew in and was shocked at the amount of people. "What the hell! Anna, how did you-? Are they dead?"

I shook my head. "They are only sedated, but... I need to finish the goddamn thing. I can't leave them like this Jack. This woman." I pointed at Archaelye. "She framed me for all this shit. That guy wasn't bad at all, he was just a person from the government. These people Jack, I know them. They were with me in Dalycian, the school in the mountains. They have even more blood on their hands than I have..."

Jack shook his head. "There must be a way to end it peacefully, Anna."

"There isn't Jack." I said with my head down. "If–"

My mobile went off and I took it out of my pocket. There was a message from someone I know..

ID: T

Number: 06-...

anna,

This is Tyson.  
Archaelye went to your house, be careful  
K, S, T, X, Z, B were send too.  
Each of them heavily armed.

The School is going down when they are dead.  
H to J, L to R, A, C to G, U to W and Y, every child is given a proper home.  
Everyone is safe.  
Moreover, there will never be a child who has to go under this all again.

Of the children before you, three has been working with the FBI  
Uora and Yllas are two of them  
The situation is taken care of.

you know what to do Anna, I trust you.  
leave your sign for the police  
good luck, Tyson

I smiled as I read the message. "Jack, I have to do it now..." I showed him the message. "Read the capitalized letters at the begin of each line."

"T– Take. T– Them. O– Out. Take them out? You mean...?" Jack looked concerned.

"Literally, kill them." I said with a straight face. "Jack don't look at me like that, yes, that guy told me to take out 67 people. If I don't hundreds, no, thousands children over the world will turn out like me. No friends, no one to trust. Doomed to kill forever... Dalycian had 3000 children, yet it is only one of this kind of schools in the world. Dalycian was the smallest of them, Jack. After these 67 people are dead, the schools will be closed." I looked him in the eyes. "It is one or the other Jack."

I could see him fighting over this. Killing people was bad, but forcing people into the training was something he should prevent as a soon-to-be Guardian. "How do you know you can trust this Tyson, Anna? He could be doing the same as that woman."

I smiled. "Simple. Tyson is the name of my partner, he was helping me to get me out of this all."

After a few seconds, Jack nodded and agreed. Even though he said okay, I felt he was against it. I put everything I needed in the duffel bag and let very flammable gas leak in the house. I put a platinum necklace with a black butterfly shaped crystal and a platinum, feather-shaped pendant around all their necks and put a necklace precisely like Sophie's around my neck.

"We should go now. We still have to bring Sophie back.", I said.

Jack summoned the wind again and blew us to Sophie's house. I stayed on the roof and waited until Jack came out. When he closed the window, he looked at mini fairy with relief. He flew to me and grinned sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow in question but he dismissed it. I shrugged.

"We should get back.", he said. Mini fairy and I nod. Jack suddenly turned in confusion. "That voice, I know that voice..."

I looked at him in confusion. "What voice Jack? No one spoke."

Jack seemed not to hear me and leaped off. I followed with mini fairy in my pocket. Jack used the wind to carry him across the town and I followed him as fast as I could. He landed on a vent and I landed behind him. I walked up to him.

"Jack..." I called to him and he turned.

He put his hand out and I grabbed it. He leaped of the vent and the wind blew us into the woods. Landing in a rather spooky looking clearing in a thick wooded area. Jack seemed to hear something again and sprinted off. I quickly followed and almost ran into him as he suddenly stopped. We're in another clearing and in front of us is a rotten, broken bed with a dark hole under it. Mini fairy begins to squeak in fear from my pocket.

Jack tried to reassure it. "Don't worry, there's still time."

Jack walked closer and broke the bed using his staff to reveal how deep the hole is. He prepared to jump in but I stopped him.

"Jack, I can't fly. Promise to catch me?" I asked.

He nodded and jumped in. I heard him land and turned back to the city. I sighed, pushed the button 'ignite' button on my watch and jumped in. Just like he promised, he caught me and put me on the ground. We followed the tunnel and entered a very big cave. Mini fairy flew out and tugged on Jack's hoodie. "Baby Tooth, Baby...come on! I have to find out what that is."

We walked a bit further and saw many bird cages dangling from the ceiling. The cages were filled with mini fairies.

"Holy shit...", I whispered.

Jack jumped up to help but was suddenly distracted. I followed Jack with my eyes as he jumped down and landed in front of the mount of containers. My eyes widen in understanding. 'It was a memory calling to him...' The cave became darker and darker and I instinctively unfolded my bow. I put one of the poisoned knives on it and searched for the dress wearing villain.

Pitch's voice echoed through the cave. "Looking for something?" Jack took off and followed Pitch, I followed him as quiet as possible and merged a bit into the shadows. "Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you, maybe little Fith–."

"It's Anastasia for you, dress wearing, eyebrow less bastard!", I said. My voice came from the opposite side of the cave. I was glad I took class in ventriloquism back in Dalycian. Jack snorted and a smirk was plastered on his face.

He whispered from behind me. "Oh, little girl, you can't fool me with your tricks. I know more about you and your family than you think, dear..." I elbowed the shadow behind me and stabbed it with a knife. "Miss, dear."

Jack walked into a small corridor and I followed, not wanting to lose him. Pitch went back to taunt Jack. "I can feel fear from you Jack? Don't tell me you really are afraid?"

"Afraid?", Jack asked. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something.", Pitch taunted. He was still a shadow on the walls.

From Jack his stance, I noticed he was cautious and alert now. "You think so, huh?"

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know.", Pitch said. He finally emerged and faced Jack. I tried to shoot the knife, but something stopped me. I turned my head and saw a tentacle of Nightmare sand grabbing me. I tried to wriggle out but it didn't work.

I opened my mouth scream. "Ja–" Another tentacle appeared and wrapped around my mouth.

My bow fell on the ground with a loud smack.

Jack heard it and turned to me. "Let her go, Pitch!"

"Why should I, Jack?", Pitch said. "This girl, Anna, Anne, Anastasia or how people call her, it doesn't matter how people call her, she's still the same girl. The same as the day I killed her parents and lit her house on fire."

I could see his eyes widen in horror and felt myself do the same. 'Those images I saw... Then, they are true! Mother, she's still alive, she became the Guardian of Faith! And she isn't human, or at least, not really...'

"Jack, Jack, Jack... You will never understand how important little Fithe– augh!" I managed to throw a small knife which was hidden in my sleeve. The knife was stuck in his ass. I couldn't contain my laughter and soon the cave was echoing my voice. Jack, who saw it too, had placed a hand over his mouth and was trying to keep his laughter in.

The black sand around me became more and more until I was covered. Still struggling against it, I felt myself being taken away. With a hit on my head, I blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! To sum it up: Anna's mother is still alive, her mother became the Guardian of Faith, Anna's name is almost revealed, Anna isn't fully human and Pitch has something planned for her. Oops, revealed to much. -pinch myself-  
**

**Anyway. Woo~! Another one! I wish it would go as fast every week, but school is trying to take the imagination from us and fill it with things most people don't even want to know. =) I might not post another chapter until Thursday, but who knows. -shrugs-**

**To T1nyDanc3r: Hehe... I think you've already seen my review, but I still want to say it again: I love the Arena! I'm glad you like the part in Jack's PoV. The next chapter will reveal everything I planned. =D I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Please Review! Or Anna will come after you. Look! She's already behind you in that shadow. I would quickly review if I was you. **


	11. Learning A Bit About The Family

~Dream World~

"Fitheliya, wake up dear..." A soft and warm voice called to me. "Fitheliya?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the face hanging over me. The long, straight, light brown hair of my mother brushed against my face. She was wearing the long blue dress I saw in the flashes, her black and white wings were out and moving slightly behind her. "Mother..." I wanted to yell in happiness, jump up and embrace her, but I was too tired to move.

Mother cupped my left cheek. "Fitheliya, honey. You are so brave..." She helped me sit up and sat down next to me. "Yet you have to be even braver to defeat them, dear."

Mother put her hand into a pocket and put something heavy in my hand. It was a midnight blue stone with a silver feather in it. She told me to hold it up and I did. A warm feeling spread from the stone to my back and from there to my whole body. I felt a glow emit from my body and something grew out of my back. I opened my eyes again and looked up at mother. She smiled at me and pulled me off the bed. She walked me to a closet and opened it to show me something.

The mirror inside the closet showed a young woman with short, white hair with bangs going to her left. She had gray eyes and had a pair of white feathered wings. The wings seemed to reflect the colors from her surroundings, light purple in this case. In her left hand was a long, white light emitting sword. The woman wore a white tank top which had a short, off shoulder sleeve on the left and ended above her navel. She had a black flaring skirt over a pair of black leggings and wore a pair of black, leather boots on her feet. Around her neck was a leather choker with round, silver studs and she had a black bracer on her right forearm.

I gaped at the woman and felt my hair. My hair was still as long as it was and in my hand was no sword. I still wore my midnight black top over a black bandeau top and black skinny jeans. I wasn't wearing boots and wore my silver chain with blue crystal and silver pendant. I looked at my mother in confusion. She smiled and stood next to me.

Mother put her hands on my shoulders. "The form you see in the mirror is your temporally Guardian form." I was still confused. She turned me to look her in the eyes. "Look, Fitheliya. I've lost almost all my magic when Pitch locked me up in the crystal orb. Yes, I'm still alive and somewhere out there. However, my powers are slowly ebbing away." She brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "My dear Fitheliya, little Fiya... you've grown into a beautiful woman even without me or your dad... It is time to reveal you something about our family, my little Fiya. It's a long story and you should sit down for it..." She led me out of the room into a beautiful garden with a gazebo with vines wrapping the posts. We sat down in the gazebo and she began her story.

"Where do I begin...? Ah yes. You must have seen images flashing in your mind once in your life..." I nodded and she gave me a soft smile. "I asked the Man in the Moon to watch over you when he could and show you when he thought was the best moment. You see, those flashes were how he saw my life. Fiya, our kind, we are descendants of the first Guardian of Faith. Fidelia the Siren died giving birth to a girl. She was raised by her father, a mortal. At an age of 12, she could not resist anymore and jumped into the sea. The child survived, but to continue our line and Fidelia's work, she lived in the oceans until she was 26. She went up the shore and searched for a partner.

This continued until we reached your grandmother. Fiya, little Fiya, you don't remember your grandmother from the spell she put on me. Mother was different from the ancestors, mother got a pair of twins. I had a brother and you an uncle, but, Pitch fell in love with me and my brother hated him. Pitch killed my brother and forced me on shore. I landed in Los Angeles on a privet beach from a rich family. I fell in love with the youngest son of the family who found me. We married a few years after and I got pregnant.

A few years after you were born, Pitch visited and planned to take you away from me. It failed because I felt him coming. He entered the house using your father and my room and killed me. As I died, I became the next generation of the Guardian of Faith. In a split second, mother put a spell on you to seal your powers. I put a spell on you after it because I didn't know she did. I had to flee from Pitch, he wanted to imprison me in his home. He went after me and locked me into an orb, but he couldn't take me away. The orb is now somewhere on the planet where it snows 24/7.

However, Pitch didn't leave it at that, he loathed your father, so he set the house on fire. You escaped safe and sound, but I can't believe your uncles from your father's side just never took you in..."

"Wait, I have living family members?", I asked.

Mother nodded. "Yes, you have cousins too. I believe you know one of them. He's called Tyslan Lathure."

My mouth fell open in shock. "B-but that is Tyson's real name! I already wondered how strange it was to meet someone with the same unusual surname." I looked at my hands. 'Damn, I almost killed the only family member who helped me...'

Mother put a hand on my shoulder. "You didn't know it. He did and tried to help you, just like your uncle. Tyslan asked his father to take care of the problem for you, Fiya..."

I looked up and noticed mother looked more tired than she looked when I just woke up. "Mother, what is wrong? You look very tired..."

She cupped my face with both hands. "My little siren, little Fiya. You've grown into a beautiful woman and it is time to take over my duty." Mother took her hands off my face and took my hands. She nodded at the stone. "That stone was passed from mother to daughter in our family. This, is now yours. It will let you get to the core of your power. You saw the woman in the mirror just then, that is your temporally form, as I just said. Your true form and everything that has something to do with your duty will be revealed after you die."

Mother gave me a kiss on my cheek and smiled. "You have to believe you can do it, to make something it happen. The difference in look is to conceal your identity to the children, the Guardians and the other Immortal Spirits will recognize you. I must go now, Good luck with Pitch, my little siren and don't forget; have faith in yourself, the Guardians, the Immortal Spirits and humanity."

I felt a tear trickle down my face and I closed my eyes.

~Back to Real World~

I opened my eyes again and noticed I was in Pitch's cave. I was chained to the wall by Nightmare sand and Pitch was sitting in front of me.

"Ahhh, little Fitheliya is awake!", he said

I smirked as I remembered what happened. "Did you get that knife out of our ass, Pitch? I hope it didn't and is giving you a hard time sitting."

Pitch looked really angry, but calmed himself down. "Ahh, sorry it is gone."

"What a shame.", I said with a shrug.

"Yes, isn't it...", he said. "Little Fitheliya, why don't you join me and help me. The two of us would reign the world! I, the Nightmare King and you my Queen."

I made a gesture like I was puking. "Sorry, I don't fall for villains, especially those wearing dresses and have no eyebrows. Oh! And I'm not a big fan of British people, there is nothing wrong with them. Just don't fall for them..."

"Hmm, is that so?", he said. "Maybe... you'll change your mind after my Nightmares feast on you..." Pitch stood up and with a wave of his hand, six Nightmares appeared. "It's a pity I can't stay to watch you change your mind, Fitheliya, but I have an appointment to win over Jack..." 'What? Jack? What happened to him?', I thought. Pitch seemed to have noticed the concern and confusion. "Oh? You didn't know of course. Easter is over and all eggs were smashed. Jack wasn't there to help the Guardians and even lost you in my lair to get his teeth. How disappointed the Guardians were..." I gritted my teeth and tried to wriggle out of the bonds. "Well, see you later, my Queen."

Pitch disappeared into the darkness and his Nightmares came closer. It was then, I remembered what my mother told me. 'Mother, I will treasure your advise. I now know that everything can happen when we believe. I won't let these Nightmares turn me! I refuse!', I thought. I felt a spot in my chest getting warmer and warmer, and felt it spread over my whole body. I closed my eyes as I saw light beginning to form and I slowly felt myself fall onto the ground. I opened my eyes again and felt the power ebb away. The light dimmed and soon, it was out again. The Nightmares were gone, on the places they stood were now only puddles of black smudge, not even the sand was over.

I took a deep breath and took the other snow globe North had given me. I took a pair of colored contacts out of my bag and put them in. "Bring me to Jack and Pitch.", I whispered. I threw the snow globe and a portal opened. I quickly walked through it to stop Pitch from doing anything to Jack.

When I got out of the portal, a big sculpture of black sand and ice was on behind Pitch. On the opposite side was Jack, he was gritting his teeth. Pitch hand was out and held mini fairy in his fist. I walked up to Pitch and looked at Jack with a smug smile.

"Anna!", Jack shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Pitch put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Anna, no, Fitheliya has been turned Jack. She's on my side now, my Nightmares must have made a big impact on her.", he said with a smug grin.

Jack gripped his staff harder and sighs in defeat. He walked closer and reached his staff out. I smirked and grabbed his staff for Pitch. "Alright, now let Baby Tooth go."

Pitch smirked. "No. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" He squished his fist harder and Baby Tooth squirmed. Baby Tooth managed to peck his hand and Pitch throws her away.

"No!", Jack yelled.

Pitch was about to break the staff when I put my hand on his arm. "Wait, my dear. Why don't you let me have some fun? I think me being turned will break him even more. Besides, you still have much to do. I will be quick.", I whispered into his ear. Pitch nodded and handed the staff to me. I twirled it in my hand and Pitch disappeared using his sand after using it to blast Jack into the ice fissure.

I inched closer to the crack while twirling his staff. I heard him talk to Baby Tooth and to himself, waited until he would look at the teeth and remember what he needed to remember. After a few minutes, I heard him gasp.

"Did you – did you see that? It – it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!", he said. "We have to get out of here.", he added after a few seconds.

'That's my cue.' I hopped down the ice and walked to Jack. "Finally realized why you are chosen?", I said with a smirk.

"Anna!", he looked into my eyes and noticed that my eyes were another color. "What do you want Anna or whatever your name is!"

I smirked and walked closer. When close enough I threw the staff to him. The confusion was clear in his eyes. I took the case for my contacts out and took the contacts out. I grinned as Baby Tooth's and Jack's mouth fell open and eyes widen. "Didn't expect that, did you?" They shook their heads still too shocked.

Jack grinned as he finally understood. "Glad you're still on our side, you being bad was scary."

I grinned. "I've done it many times before, Jack. By the way, my real name is Fitheliya Lathure."

He nodded. "Come, we still have to save the children from the Boogeyman."

* * *

**AN: Why is Pitch also interested in Fitheliya? Does it have something to do with her mother? What will happen now? Why am I asking these questions?  
**

**For Fitheliya's temporally Guardian form, see my profile for the link. Please tell me if they don't work and I'll put a new link.  
**

**Alright, this will be the last update this week. I still have homework to do and I have already procrastinated it. The next update will be next Thursday. I have to add that this story has almost ended, but fear not! There will be a sequel with more OCs, more about her father's side of the family and of course, a new villain.  
**

**Thanks Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft for favoriting! And thanks HermoineandMarcus for following and favoriting!  
**

**To Avalongirl55: I'm glad you like it, thank for reviewing! =)**

**To ****HermoineandMarcus**: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**To T1nyDanc3r: Hehe, I know, I'm evil. -Insert evil laugh- I hope you liked this one too. There is still more to be revealed and I'm sorry if you feel like I stole the siren idea from your story, I already had this planned, that was the reason her mother has wings. (Though the fact they are butterfly wings has to do with something else...) Anyway, I hope you're not angry.**

**Please review, or... Damn, I can't think of anything... Anyway just review people, I know you're out there.**

**Until the next weekly update, bye!**


	12. Getting Someone To Believe In Another

Jack used his powers and commanded the wind to bring us back to Burgess, to Pitch's lair; He had to free the mini fairies first. He had opened the cages, yet they didn't come out. Turned out that there was only one more light over and they had no power anymore. Jack leaped to the globe and knew exactly who the light was.

"Jamie!", Jack exclaimed. Jack jumped off the globe again and turned to me. "We have to help him, An–, no, Fitheliya. There must be at least one person to power the Guardians!" I nodded with a smile. Jack scooped me up and prepared to fly me out when he saw something. "Hey...? What's that silver light?" He let me go and we walked to the globe. Each golden light meant a child who believed, but the silver one than? "It points... here..." He turned to me in confusion. "You aren't a child anymore, yet you believe... You were taken by Pitch and he wanted you alive... What does it mean?"

"We don't have time for this Jack, I don't know why my light suddenly showed, but I do know why Pitch wanted me alive. I'll tell you on the way to Jamie.", I quickly said.

Jack nodded and scooped me up again. While he flew me out, I told him what Pitch said and the dream I had. He asked me to show him my temporally form, but I still didn't know how to change. He told me to go to North with it and I just nodded, not knowing what to say.

When we arrived at Jamie's house, he was talking to a stuffed rabbit. "If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now." Nothing happened of course, Bunny wasn't even close. "I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in act. So you kinda owe me now." He took his stuffed rabbit and held it close. "You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything... Anything at all..." He was close to tears and I there was nothing I could do. "I knew it." He dropped the rabbit on the ground.

"Damn it! Jack you have to do something!", I said.

"I know, but what?" He thought a second before he flew inside and blew at the window. I panicked for a moment that Jamie would see a floating girl. "He won't see you. Everything I hold, can't be seen." Frost appeared and he drew on it. I knew what it would have looked to him and gave Jack a small smile.

I look of wonder appeared on Jamie's face as he saw the egg. "Huh?" Jack froze another window and his time drew a bunny. "He's real." Jack used more of his power and he drawing came to life. "Whoa...", Jamie said as the frost bunny leaped through the room. The moment Jack couldn't concentrate the bunny anymore, the frost bunny burst and made it snow in the room "Whoa!" Jamie looked in confusion. "Snow?" A snowflake fell onto Jamie's nose and it melted with blue light, Jack's color. I had the feeling Jamie would finally be able to see him. "Jack Frost?", Jamie whispered.

Jack was stunned. "Did he just say–?", he asked me. I just grinned to him.

"Jack Frost.", Jamie repeated.

"He said it again. He said–" Jack turned to Jamie. "You said–"

Jamie turned around. "Jack Frost."

"That's right! But-but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!", Jack said in shock. Jamie's mouth fell open in shock. "Wait, can you hear me?" Jamie nodded in respond. "Can you... Can you see me?" Jamie nodded again. Jack turned back to me. "He sees me. He sees me!" Without realizing he was still holding me, Jack jumped up in joy and made it snow.

I was shocked from his reaction and yelled at him. "Jack Frost! You'd better put me down before I fall on the ground!" Jack put me down on the ground.

"You just made it snow." Jamie said in awe.

"I know!", Jack said in respond. Jack looked really like a child in a candy store.

"In my room.", Jamie continued.

Jack grinned. "I know!"

"You're real?", Jamie asked

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!", Jack said excitingly.

"That was you?", Jamie asked.

"That was me!", Jack answered.

"I don't want to interrupt this, but Jack, I need to go to Pitch. He will suspect something if I don't.", I said.

"Alright, please stay safe Fitheliya. I don't want to lose my first believer...", Jack said.

I responded with a nod and jumped out of the window. I knew they would bond well. I closed my eyes. 'I need to get to Pitch. I need to get to Pitch. I need to get to Pitch. Mother, please lead me to my destination...' A soft wind blew, it felt like someone was guiding me. I held my eyes closed and started to run.

After a few minutes of running I remembered that I forgot to put the contacts in and stopped for a second. I put them in and I felt a glow forming around me. It wasn't the same glow as I had when I transformed, but it was a friendly glow. The glow was slowly creeping over my whole body and it suddenly disappeared. I looked down to find my clothes tattered and bruises beginning to form on my arms.

It was a gift from my mother, a way to let Pitch get madder at the Guardians and believe me more. I closed my eyes again and felt the breeze again. I continued to follow the gentle guide and I could feel the evilness getting closer and closer. When the power was almost overwhelming, I had to open my eyes again. Pitch was close, not close enough so he could feel me, but close enough to feel the power he stole. 'Asshole.'

"My Queen, Fitheliya... What happened?", Pitch asked.

I growled. "That son of a bitch was able to use his powers without his staff. You never told me that!"

Pitch frowned. "He used his powers without his staff? What happened precisely!?"

"I had walked to him and went to taunt him about how weak and invisible he was. I even looked at something else and pretended that I couldn't see him. He became mad and the wind became so strong that it slammed me into the ice.", I lied. "I fell unconscious, but I can guess he took the staff and flew away."

Pitch nodded but I could see the doubt in his eyes. 'Don't think you'll be able to see through me, asshole. It will never work.'

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is this short, I had to retake a very important test today and had been studying for it the whole week. =P Glad that is over... I'll try to post the next part as soon as possible.**

**Thanks bedtime2000 for following!  
**

**To T1nyDanc3r: Oh, I'm glad you aren't angry. I haven't had time yet to read chapter 25, but I'm going to read it tomorrow. (It is midnight here...)**

**To storygirl99210: Thank you! I was planning to read your stories, they look very interesting. =)**

**To  14: I hope this chapter answers it. =D well, nothing really interesting is going to happen until the chapter after the fight. Oops =P I'm not going to say anymore than that. =D**

**Please Review. (This time nothing will happen if you do nothing. =P I'm to tired to think of something.)**


	13. The Final Fight Against Fear

Pitch believed the story and was now looking mad.

"That Jack! I will take him and the Guardians out for all!", he growled. "You came precisely on time, Fitheliya. I'm about to put the last light out."

I nodded in response and grinned. 'Yeah right, as if that would happen.', I thought.

He summoned his Nightmares and we rode them to Jack and the Guardians. He hid me behind a few Nightmares and made a thunderstorm with him on top. Jack leaped into the air towards Pitch, the Guardians went to hide themselves.

"Jack Frost! Let's end this, shall we?", Pitch spat. Pitch flew down to Jack and Jack sent a blast of ice and frost. The attack was easily absorbed by a wave of Pitch's nightmare sand. "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore."

Pitch sent a group of Nightmares at Jack and they slam him into the ground. The Nightmare I sat on and a few others followed Pitch to the Guardians. The helped Jack up and looked around as Pitch chuckled.

"All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing.", Pitch said. He used the shadows instead of facing them. The Nightmares except the one I sat on approached them. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light."

A light bulb burst and Jamie looked really scared.

Bunny then came forward. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" I chuckled. 'Bunny looks so cute!'

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch used his shadow to 'scratch' Bunny's back.

Bunny hopped back to North and jumped onto his shoulder. "Don't you even think about it!"

Pitch, still on his Nightmare, led the others into their view. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful." He chuckled. "And I'm sure it will get even better when you see my surprise…" Pitch turned his head to me and the Nightmare moved me into the light too.

"Anna!", the Guardians yelled. Jack played his act well and gritted his teeth.

I stared into their eyes and smirked. "Good to see you all again, I look forward to your downfall.", I said with a chuckle.

The Guardians shielded Jamie even though they were very weak. Jack and Jamie said a few things to each other. Jack looked down for a moment and mumbled something to himself.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogeyma..." Pitch was interrupted by a snowball thrown into his face.

The Nightmares looked at each other, not knowing how to react. I, however, couldn't hold my laughter in and fell off the Nightmare while holding my stomach. When I was done laughing, I walked to Pitch and kicked him in his crotch. "That's for killing my mother, you bastard!" I walked to the Guardians and grinned to them while Pitch fell onto the ground in pain.

Jack pointed at the trashcan lid and the discarded wok pan. He grinned and I grinned back. As fast as we could, we pushed the Guardians and Jamie an object they could use and Jack quickly made a trail of ice. I went first to show them what the plan was.

"Now let's go get your friends.", Jack told Jamie.

We glided over the ice and Jamie picked his friends up. We were close to the orphanage when I got an idea.

"Jack!" Jack turned his head towards me. "Could you help me to the orphanage?"

Jack nodded and made another path that led to the orphanage. I remembered the way around from the previous times I went and knew the children who stayed with me slept together in a big room. I quickly climbed up to their window and broke in. Most of them were already asleep, but the oldest three were still awake. They saw snowballs form in my hand while there was no snow close and after a quick explanation, they were able to see Jack. They helped us wake the others and came out to help.

Our sleds stopped in the middle of the city. Pitch was standing at the top of a building. When Raven (does anyone remember her from chapter 2?) saw him, she blurted something out that made me grin.

"Aw, that's the Boogeyman? I expected someone… _Manlier_. Not a tall guy with no eyebrows who's is wearing a dress." Her disappointment made North snicker.

A boy who arrived late ran past us, saw Pitch and ran back while screaming. Raven snorted at the boy and glared at the Boogeyman.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this!", Pitch said. An enormous wave of nightmare sand appeared behind him.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie.", Jack said when he saw the concerned look on the boy's face.

"And we'll protect you, mate.", Bunny added.

"Aww, you'll protect them.", Pitch said. "But who will protect you?""

I stepped forward together with Raven and Jamie. "We will."

Jamie's friends and the other kids from the orphanage slowly walk forward.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?", Pitch asked as he ordered the enormous wave of sand to come. The sand slipped through the city from all sides and I let Jamie stand in the front while I went to protect their back.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you.", Jamie answered.

As the sand of the front rushed at Jamie, he put his hand out and stopped the sand, which turned into a golden color. At the same time, the sand rushed towards me in an even bigger wave and I suddenly could hear my mother's voice in my head. 'It's time to unlock you powers, my little Fiya.'

I felt a warmth spreading from my back to my whole body, and I closed my eyes to let everything go. I heard Jack shout my name, but knew that the sand wouldn't be able to harm me now. As the warmth slowly ebbed away, I opened my eyes and saw a bright light going from my body to the black sand that had me prisoned in a dome. The dome burst in a wave of gold and I saw everyone looking at me in awe.

"What? Is something wrong?", I asked. Jack pointed behind me and I looked back to see my wings. They were just like the time I saw them in the dream, but now, they has a bit of golden and black into it instead of purple and blue. "You mean the wings?" They nodded. "Oh, I already knew that."

I saw Pitch command the Nightmares to attack and told everyone. They got out of their trance and focused on defeating Pitch. The group scattered to cover ground and soon, almost every Nightmare was gone and changed into dream sand.

Suddenly, I heard a scream and saw Pitch being grabbed by his feet and smashed in the ground. I followed the golden stream with my eyes and grinned as I saw Sandy. Sandy grinned back and turned to the kids as they gasped. He used his sand to form the dreams and the air was filled with beautiful creatures of golden grains of sand.

I stared at the sand in awe and turned to smile at Jack. He smiled back and suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face. The wind suddenly blew very hard and I was shocked as a snowball hit my face. I wiped it off and threw one at Jack. He ducked just in time and it hit Jamie. Very quickly, it escalated into a snowball fight.

When Pitch saw the sight, he was very mad, but was shocked when the children ran through him. He ran away and Jack led us to him through another path.

"Leaving the party so soon?", North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye.", Tooth added. She tossed something to Pitch.

"A quarter?", he asked.

Tooth punched one of his teeth out. "And that's for my fairies."

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!", Pitch tried.

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!", North said.

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch pointed to the Nightmares surrounding the lake.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid.", North said.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell.", Jack added.

Pitch tried to run away but was grabbed by the Nightmares and dragged into the place that used to be his lair. When he was gone, the sun started to come up. Jack looked up at the moon and smiled. He then turned to the Guardians and smiled. Tooth hugged him, but flew back in embarrassment.

"Are you ready now, Jack?", North asked. "To make it official?" Jack looked around, but quickly turned back to North. "Then is time you take Oath." North flipped to a certain page and began. "Will you, Jack Frost...vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life – their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

"I will.", Jack answered.

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost – for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian.", North finished.

The kids cheered for Jack and suddenly, the air around the lake was covered in golden light. The ice far from us began to break and a big ecliptic form rose. It was the crystal my mother was locked in. When the crystal was out of the water, it shattered into blue light and mother smiled at me. I ran to her and hugged her.

The Guardians were very surprised but happy when they saw my mother. They had a short talk and she slowly began to fade again.

"Fitheliya… my precious daughter, I can't stay any longer as a Spirit. I hereby leave the task to you. May the children always have faith and trust for the Guardian and other Spirits.", mother said. When she said the sentence, she faded away and the blue lights that appeared went into me.

The Guardians then turned to me.

"There is one more thing we have to make official.", North said. He opened the book on the last page. "The Guardian of Faith is Guardian not only for the children, but also us, the Guardians and Immortal Spirits. It is your task to make everyone believe and have faith." He looked at me. "Will you, Fitheliya Lathure, promise to watch over all people and Spirits that exist until you fade? To help us keep faith and trust?"

"I will.", I said.

"Congratulations, you are now the new Guardian of Faith until your powers dim.", North said with a smile.

After the Oath, the sleigh came and the Guardians had to go. They asked me to come with them, but I had something to do first. Something that if I look back, now, was very reckless and dumb to do, for it almost took my life…

* * *

**AN: Pfft. Here is the last chapter of the story, the epilogue will be out on Sunday. Thanks everybody for reading!**

**Thanks storygirl99210 for favoriting the story! Thanks anna the viking XD, iMusicMonstrosity, SakuraDagger15 and AnimeNha for following!**

**Thanks everybody for following! Stay tuned for the epilogue!  
**


	14. From The End To A New Begin

I stepped out of the metro and walked away from the station. I just got my old apartment in the Big Apple again. Not my ideal living place, but it would do for now. I walked to a small restaurant in a narrow alley and ordered a cup of coffee. I took my phone out of my pocket and stared a while at it. I knew what I had to do, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to see the Guardians or the children of the orphanage for a long time. I sighed and called the person I needed.

"Yes, it's me…", I answered the person. "Nothing's wrong… Meet me in thirty at the usual place, yeah I'm in New York."

The call ended and I stared out of the window. It's already a week after the Final Battle against Pitch. Everything is out, and I'm officially the only living Guardian in the whole history of Guardians. The strange thing is that through the powers, I couldn't find Pitch anymore. The power of the Nightmares remained under the ground, hidden from the children. However, Pitch's presence disappeared a few days ago and worried me. It was like he disappeared into thin air. Something was going on and I hoped it wasn't a new enemy; the Guardians needed their rest.

Not long after my coffee came, the door opened and a guy with white hair and black eyes wearing a school uniform kind of outfit came in. He sat down opposite to me and ordered a cup of hot chocolate.

"Why the sudden meeting, Anna?", he asked.

I looked out of the window and took a sip of my coffee. "It's Fitheliya and I know who you are Tyslan. Why have you never told me anything?"

He sighed. "Fitheliya, have you ever thought what I do when I'm not working as you partner?", Tyslan paused. "When I wasn't close, I was busy making sure you would be able to have a stable future. I wanted to wait until everything was done…"

"What about this, we start over again and this time, we don't keep anything from each other.", I suggested. Tyslan nodded. I smiled and reached my hand out. "Hi, I'm Fitheliya Lathure."

"That's funny, we share the same surname! I'm Tyslan. Could it be that we are related.", he asked with a grin.

"Maybe, my father actually never talked about his family…", I answered. "But we should talk about something else first."

"And what might it be?", Tyslan asked.

"Tyslan, what can I do, now? Dalycian is closed now, I´m still on the most wanted list of the secret services. How am I going to be able to live a kind of normal life?"

Tyslan sighed. "Well, a less known organization, not linked to Dalycian, need a person for their new project. They said that if you helped them, they would remove you from the red list for all. I don't know what this project is, but it is a rare opportunity, Fitheliya. Uora and Yllas are there too, all secret services are working together to finish this."

It was indeed a very rare opportunity, but projects from the governments are very, very long. "Is it _that_ project? If it is, I don't want to participate."

"No, this one is quite new. The project started when you helped the Guardians in Asia.", Tyslan said.

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know about the Guardians and me in Asia?"

I could hear him curse. "I shouldn't have said that, but now that's out, well, why not." He took a sip of his chocolate and explained. "Not only your mother's side had powers Fitheliya, your father has a little bit of magic in him. It wasn't enough to make turn him into an Immortal Spirit, but enough to matter when it was passed over to you. Which is the reason you are able to be the Guardian of Faith even though you live."

I was really confused now. "How do you know all this?"

"My father was the eldest of the family and inherited most of the powers. You could say that we are linked to the First Guardian in a way…", Tyslan said.

"You mean the Man in the Moon?", I asked.

Tyslan nodded. I took another sip of my coffee and ordered another cup of coffee and a hot chocolate for Tyslan. We stared out of the window for a while, both not knowing what to say.

When the drinks arrived, we took a sip and continued.

"So. What are you planning to do? Join the project? Help the Guardians? It's a choice you have to make on your own."

"I'll join.", I said.

Tyslan blinked a few times. "Are you sure? You won't be able to see the Guardians in a while."

"Yes I'm sure.", I said.

Tyslan nodded. "Alright." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Be there tomorrow at 0500, I'll meet you at the entrance. Don't be late."

I nodded and he walked out after paying for the drinks. I took another sip of my coffee and sighed. The feeling that it's a bad decision stayed, but it was already too late to pull out. Once you say yes to an organization like that, they will follow until you do what you promised. I sighed again, drunk my coffee and went back to my apartment.

Around ten o'clock, someone knock on the window and I opened it.

Jack flew in with a big grin. "North wants you back on the Pole, he said he had a surprise."

I nodded and he threw a snow globe. When we arrived in the workplace, North was standing in front of the globe.

"Ah Fitheliya! You came right on time!", North said.

"Why did you call me?", I asked.

"You see, Jack told me about that light. Your light. So I searched a bit in the Book of Guardians and found out that the silver color had a meaning.", he said. "Your light was silver because you are a living Spirit. It is a way to tell apart the normal children and magical ones."

I nodded as I took it in. "But why did I have to come, actually?"

North grinned "Take a good look at the globe, Fitheliya."

I looked all over and didn't see anything strange. Jack flew me up and as we floated in the air, I saw a tiny, but bright blue dot on at the North Pole.

"My light?", I asked.

Jack flew me down again and North explained it. "Well, your light was always covered by the normal, golden lights. I found out how to change the color and made yours brighter and more visible."

I grinned. "Thanks North!" I remembered the project and sighed. "There is something I need to tell." North and Jack looked at each other and turned back to me. "I won't be able to visit for a long time. I'm going to help a project of the governments to remove my name of the red list."

"For how long?", Jack asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

North put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Fitheliya. We will come to visit you, we can follow your light!"

I gave him a light smile. "Thanks North."

"Jack, why don't you bring Fitheliya back? I still have some things to do.", North said.

Jack nodded and North threw a snow globe. A portal opened and we stepped through.

"You know we'll stay friends even if we can't see each other right?", I asked.

"Yeah, of course.", Jack said. "You know what! Tomorrow I'll make it snow for you."

I nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Jack smiled back and flew out of the window.

_I regretted __that I didn'__t say goodbye__,__ because we didn'__t meet again until a year and a half__ later…_

* * *

**AN: Alright that's** **the end of _Guardian of Faith - When A Person Still Believes_! I have to add, THIS IS NOT THE END! The sequel will be up soon. For the sequel I have things planned, but I'd want to see if you like it. This is your chance to have a say in it! Check the poll on my profile! **

**Ah! I just noticed I forgot to reply to the reviews in the previous chapter! So here it comes:**

**To T1nyDanc3r: I'm always happy to hear from you, your reviews always make me continue to write the next chapter with a big grin plastered on my face. I was told I looked like the Cheshire Cat when I wrote... Anyway, thanks for supporting me till the end, without you, I would have given up at Ch5. I hope you liked the fight and this chapter too!**

**To storygirl99210: Thanks for your support! I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**To anna the viking XD: Thank you!**

**Everyone, I hope you'll follow Fitheliya in her new adventures! =) Please don't forget to vote!**


	15. Preview Of The Sequel

**My dear readers, the sequel of Guardian of Faith – When A Person Still Believes is up! Because it is against the rules to put an Author's Note and not an actual chapter, here comes a preview:**

* * *

Lying on a black leather couch, with my right hand covering my eyes, I let out a deep sigh. Sleep never came and it didn't help that I have gotten insomnia. It has been about 16 months since I saw any of the Guardians. Do you want to know what happened in these 16 months? Yes? Well, I shall start at the beginning; the day that I joined the project. I guess I've already told you about that last meeting with North and Jack. Well, I'll start when I woke up again.

I didn't sleep much that night, I was too nervous about the project. What kind of project was it? Why did they want me? I never would have thought that the answer would get me to another universe. I know, hard to believe right? Well, this is the story of how I got to a universe where human superheroes and gods exists.

* * *

**Well, that's it. For the full chapter, see the new story. I will use this chapter for the disclaimer:**

I, PaigeBlackwood, own nothing you've read of except:

Fitheliya Lathure the new Guardian of Faith,

Fitheliya's father, Fitheliya's mother,

Fitheliya's unnamed uncles, Tyslan Lathure,

Fidelia the first Guardian of Faith/Siren,

Archaelye, little Lizzy, Raven,

the (un)named people of Dalycian

and the unnamed children of the orphanage.

All rights go to Dreamworks.


End file.
